The Lonely Cub
by Sanji Himura
Summary: An attack on Terry and Andy Bogard in Jerusalem by Iwa nin leads to the discovery of the third Bogard brother who vanished years ago. A journey into the Elemental Nations leads to his son. Can Naruto Bogard fight his way to the top?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Author prays for what has happened in Nice, France at publish day, 7/14/2016, where over 75 people and counting are killed in an apparent Terror attack. I pray that we capture the masterminds behind the attack and give them the punishment that they so justly deserve. This is a very fluid situation, so please allow for more information to come in before you judge the attack.**_

 _ **/s/Sanji Himura**_

 **Sanji Himura Presents**

 **A Naruto/Fatal Fury Crossover**

 **The Lonely Cub**

The Dead Sea in Israel is where Terry has buried his second love, Sulia Gaudeamus. She taught him, unlike his first love, Lilly McGuire, how to live and as a result, he kicked the liquor habit that resulted when the Earl of Strohiem, Wolfgang Krauser, mopped the floor with him.

It was night time in Jerusalem. A team of ninjas entered the hotel where Terry and his extended family were staying. Unknown to anyone, they had two assassination targets, Terry and Andy Bogard. They wore dark clothes and markings as Iwa missing-nin. As the team entered the floor where the brothers were staying, the team of four split into pairs of two to achieve their mission at the same time and get out.

One pair entered the room where Terry Bogard was staying. As they silently approached the bed where Terry was sleeping, they drew their kunai and prepared to stab the man who defeated Wolfgang Krauser with his bare hands.

Unfortunately for the pair, the man had a guardian angel that night as the door to the room opened to a loud Joe Higashi who yelled, "Hey man, I got those," he thankfully had enough sense to spring into action when he saw the two assassins, "Hurricane Upper," Joe screamed his second deadliest technique, hoping to nail the pair unawares, and he wasn't disappointed. They were drilled into the wall, knocked into blissful unconsciousness as Terry woke up.

The door opened to Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui who came running into the room, "Terry," they said, "are you okay?"

"Outside my injuries that I got from the Mars fight, yes, I am fine," Terry spoke up in response. Terry then notices the two ninja on the floor. "Who are they?"

It was Mai who came through with an answer, "Those are missing-nin, but I don't recognize what clan they are from. There are two more in our room knocked out."

"Let's wake one of them up, and get some answers," was Joe's response.

The phone rings. As Terry reached for the phone, Andy and Mai rounded up the other two ninjas ready to interrogate them. The phone conversation was rather short and sweet, notifying Terry that the police was on their way. Mai got one of the ninjas awake. "Alright, who sent you," Terry bluntly asked, "or so help me that I will make sure your friends don't survive this night."

The ninja in response didn't do anything but replied, "Minato scum," something that Andy caught before knocking him out again.

"What did you do that for," Joe asked. He was genuinely shocked that Andy would do such a thing.

Andy took a deep breath, and replied, "Is our older brother alive after all these years?"

"Minato," Terry questioned.

"That's right. We better wake up someone else if we want to know where he is at."

They picked another guy at random to wake up, and they told them that he resided in the Konoha. After wondering how to get to Konoha, Mai had the sudden idea to consult with Master Jubei and the Shiranui archives in Japan.

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

Jubei Yamada spat out his tea at Joe in a moment reminiscent of when Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi found out about Wolfgang Krauser, "Did you say Minato," he asked the group.

"Master Jubei," Mai started to question, "I never heard about him before. Who is he?"

Terry Bogard spoke up solemnly, "he is our older brother." Andy picked up the story, "before Terry and I adopted the Bogard name, we were actually triplets. Minato took the role of elder brother. We three were nearly inseparateable as we ran the streets of Southtown. On the day that we adopted the Bogard name, Minato was following a group of men to pickpocket, but he was caught. We never saw him again."

"I know who those men were," Jubei told them, "they were members of the Namikaze clan, an offshoot of the Senju clan in the Elemental Nations."

"The Elemental Nations," Terry said in doubt, "isn't that a myth?"

"No. You would normally be told this by Master Tung Fu Rue, because you are his heir in Hakkyokuseiken, but sadly he died at the hands of Billy Kane. Anyways, the Elemental Nations is said to be the birthplace of pure ninjutsu, powerful techniques that makes Joe's Muai Tai look like a dance than a martial art."

He then turned to Mai over Joe's objections, "Mai, your clan originated from the Elemental Nations, in particular a country called Whirlpool. Many years ago, Master Tung was a mere apprentice himself when he encountered Whirlpool and the Elemental Nations as a whole and met your grandfather, Hanzo. The pair hit it off instantly and eventually, when the chips were down for the Shiranui clan, Tung convinced Hanzo, who was head of the clan to escape."

"There is one thing I don't get," Joe finally rejoined the conversation, "If the Elemental Nations were that powerful, why didn't they show up at the King of Fighters tournament where Terry defeated Geese?"

"Because the men that Minato followed that day were the last King of Fighters champions before Geese Howard got his hands on the tournament and corrupted it," Jubei answered the question bluntly.

"Minato," The Bogard brothers mourned in silence.

"Master Jubei," Mai asked, finally getting to the point of the conversation, "we need access to the Shiranui clan archives. Some men with this symbol attacked us in Jerusalem four days ago, and we need to know what clan and village they are from."

"Don't bother," Jubei squashed that thought as he presented the group with a scroll, a basic history scroll that was given by Hanzo, "Everything that you need to know is in this scroll. The slash across the village affiliation is an indication that they are enemies of the village."

As the group got up to leave, Jubei had one final warning, "Terry, as the heir of Hakkyokuseiken, it is your responsibility to maintain absolute secrecy of the Elemental Nations to people who are not within this room, but if you are determined to go there, visit the village known as Konoha. That is where the former champions are from, and likely where your brother went."

The four left with a thank you.

 **Author Notes and Statistics:**

So I rewatched the Fatal Fury animes again, and I found motivation to write this little gem. This was partially inspired by the fic, Lone Wolf and Kit by JAYSEN. Fantastic fic, but I personally think that it has some flaws, and it is these perceived flaws that I wish to address. There are several elephants that I would like to address:

1\. This is set in the anime version of Fatal Fury. That doesn't mean that characters from games that are set later in the series (Like Blue Mary Ryan) won't appear at some point, but don't expect nothing drastic as far as crossing over to other SNK franchises unless I can logically explain it, which at this point means Art of Fighting characters are under consideration for appearances sake.

2\. I do have plans for Wolfgang Krauser, and he won't stay dead. I have major plans for him in regards to Naruto, or a character thereof. Nothing is really set in stone, but how he will "be resurrected" will borrow from another fic.

3\. Pairings are set for the most part. The pairings are Terry/Mary, Andy/Mai, and Naruto/B. Jenet. The only one that I might change is Naruto's, but that is only because of story flow more than anything.

 **Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 1,060

I thank you for your past and future support, so leave a favorite, a follow, or a Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lonely Wolves landed in Wave country five days later after a trans-pacific flight back to Southtown and a boat rental. The ship's course took them straight through the Bermuda Triangle, and the first land mass that they landed at was the aforementioned country. Mai, being fluent in Japanese, took point in translation duties, though Joe proved that he wasn't a slouch in it either, seeing as he lived in Japan for the last ten years.

The group eventually encountered Tazuna the bridge builder and his family and got the lay of the land on the Elemental Nations as a whole. The biggest news to them is that their nephew successfully liberated the country from a smuggler.

"So where is Konona from here," Terry asked as Joe and Andy set out to see if the town needed help, "One of the members of that team is related to us by blood, and we need to find him fast."

Tazuna looked down, wondering if he should tell them. In the end, however, the orphan boy needed his family. "It is three days straight north from the bridge. You literally can't miss it," Tazuna said as the pair bowed to leave.

Terry suddenly had a thought and asked, "does the name Tung Fu Rue mean anything to you?" A slight head nod no told him all that he needed to know, "Thank you anyways."

As the pair rounded up Joe and Andy, Mai noticed something odd about the city. Three months ago when there was a blight in the city, there is now prosperity in the market districts. But there is no civil authority to maintain order. Suddenly, a man accosted Mai in an attempt to pickpocket her. While not wearing her Shiranui gear, she was still wearing clothes that made men question their sanity. A smack of her hidden fan made the stranger walk away without succeeding in his goal. "I can't believe it," Mai said to Terry as the two spot Joe and Andy, "I nearly get robbed in the streets and there is no police to stop them?"

Terry stopped before calling out for the missing men and said, "Mai, you have to realize that this town had an oppressive trade smuggler as a crime boss. He ruled over this town with an iron fist as if he were one of the daimyos."

Joe and Andy ran up to Terry and Mai. Andy took a brief look around and said, "This place is like it has been through a war."

Joe responded, "That's because it has, guys. I was looking through some scrolls in a storage shed, and I found out that this very village was the site of a battleground. And take a look at this," Joe unrolled a scroll, "this scroll is the bloodline of every Uzumaki in the country. Now pay attention to this line."

Joe pointed to the only line that is in blood red, the rest of the ink on the scroll was black. As Joe let the gang look at the scroll, Terry said, "This is apparently the bloodline of the daimyo here. Our nephew is the direct descendent of the last daimyo here. He's royalty."

Andy replied to the revelation, "Well that complicates matters."

"How so, Andy," Mai replied.

"That simply means that we will have to train him in the Elemental Nations, Mai."

"Not necessarily," Terry interjected, "If we can prove that Minato was our brother, then we can easily train him in Southtown."

"Why Southtown, Terry," Joe asked in sheer puzzlement.

"Because that is where the best fighters are."

"Okay, that solves one problem," Andy said, "but what about what style to train him in."

"The answer is simple, we train him in Hakkyoseiken."

"Why that style," Joe said, still confused, "and not a more traditional style such as Muay Tai?"

"Because, people," Terry let out a frustrated growl, "the traditional style of Hakkyoseiken died out with Master Tung."

The light flicked on with Andy and Mai. "It is because you want to honor Master Tung isn't it," Mai said with a smile. "I know what it means to have to pass down a style. As things stand now, we have two branches of Shiranui Ninjutsu, the one practiced by me and the one practiced by Andy. It has been a long-standing dream of my grandfather to unite the two branches. That is why he engaged us when we were 13."

"Andy, I didn't know that you were engaged."

Andy let out a breath of frustration, "yeah, it was a way to bring me into the family without formally adopting me. I have received word from Hanzo that you, Terry are engaged into the Shiranui clan."

Terry spat out some water. "What do you mean that I'm engaged to the clan?"

Mai finally had enough of the streetside chatter, "It's getting late, let's set out in the morning, alright?"

A nod in agreement from the men let them know all that they needed to know.

As the group head for a local hotel, a toad that was watching them poofed away to report to a man in an outfit that is made for the Kabuto stage. "So what do you have for me, Pa," a man called Jiraya to the ninja world spoke up.

Pa then spat out a scroll and said, "You get yourself in these situations way too often, young tadpole. It seems that the chosen one has family that is intended to take him away from the Elemental Nations."

"Why would they do that? Naruto is the last Namikaze."

Pa thought about it for a minute and said, "Maybe young Minato isn't a Namikaze at all."

"What do you mean Minato isn't a Namikaze? I trained him!"

"Do you know anything about the Namikaze at all? They adopt people into the clan to carry the name. They have no children at all."

"Then how was Naruto born? He is a Namikaze by birth."

"Maybe Minato broke clan law?"

"No, it is the law of the Namikaze to allow for a natural birth once you adopt someone into the clan. That is why they are called 'The kidnapping clan.' There is only one man who knows the complete truth about the subject, and that is Kakashi."

Pa asked in response, "Are you going back to Konoha?"

"Yes, I have to know the truth. Besides, it is time for me to report in."

 **Author's notes**

Another chapter is in the books. I, for one, am thankful for the Naruto fanfiction community on Reddit for introducing me to the sprints technique. This chapter wouldn't have been possible without that.

 **Statistics:**

Total hits: 91  
Total Reviews: 1

Total Content Word Count: 2314

The author thanks you for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraya made good time, though he was nearly caught by Terry Bogard numerous times. He immediately reported to the Hokage Tower to report to his sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi who greeted him with a smile and said, "Ahh, Jiraya, I was about to send for you."

"You have, why," The toad sage replied with puzzlement.

"Why Naruto of course passed the first two stages of the Chunin exam and is waiting to be trained."

"Naruto is in the finals, how?"

"He defeated one of the top taijutsu fighters in hand to hand combat, Neji Hyuga in the preliminaries."

"Then that begs the question, who is he fighting in the opening match of the finals."

The third hokage then looked grim, "Sasuke Uchina."

The words make Jiraya spit out his sake and a certain book fell to the floor, "his own teammate? Why? Aren't there any redundancies in place to prevent that sort of thing from happening? We are not mist after all."

"Sadly, I could not control the draw of the lots."

"Where is Kakashi?"

"He is training Sasuke in blatant disregard of my orders to train no one."

"Then who is training Naruto?"

"Kakashi saw fit to have him train himself for the month, or so I was told by the council."

A sake cup fell to the floor in shock. "Does Kakashi just want to kill Naruto?"

The question was left unanswered as the secretary to the hokage interrupted the meeting, by saying "Lord Hokage, there is a few people to see you. It concerns Naruto."

Hiruzen Sarutobi then turned to Jiraya, "Is that why you reported in early?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Jiraya said, knowing that tone of voice, "There are outsiders trying to train Naruto."

Hiruzen then inhaled his tobacco. 'Is that all,' he thought as he caught a sight of blonde hair. 'Minato', he questioned internally. There were a few who knew the truth. "Don't be rude;" he spoke aloud, "you may come in."

The Lonely Wolves entered the small, but quite spacious office and took their places in front of the Hokage in a two by two formation and bowed. "Hokage-sama," Mai spoke for the group, "we are travelers from a distant land and were attacked by ninja bearing this mark." Joe Higashi showed them the Iwa-nin's headband as Mai continued, "before we can precede any further, do you know of a man known as Tung Fu Rue?"

Jiraya's face lit up in recognition, "That was Minato's master before I became his Junín sensei. He taught him a few techniques that formed the basis of the hummingbird style that he used."

Terry finally mumbled, so my brother was here. Mai, hearing the mumble as well as the ninja, spoke up quickly, "do you know where Minato is? The two blond headed people were his brothers before Minato's disappearance twenty years ago. The blonde in the red jacket is Terry Bogard, and the other blonde is Andy Bogard." The two blondes bowed again as Mai continued, "We believe that the reason that the ninjas that attacked us is because they discovered that Minato is a Bogard and decided to attack Terry and Andy out of retribution."

Joe then decided to speak up, "Does Minato have any living relatives besides these two?"

Hiruzen then looked around the room and said, "Clear the room." All of the hidden ANBU left except one, which Terry quickly sensed. Before the hidden ANBU could get away, Terry crouched and did a headstand and said, "Rising Tackle", tackling the hidden ANBU to the ground outside the tower. Surrounded by actual ninja, the fake ANBU relented and unmasked, but bit something. He was dead before he could even stop foaming at the mouth. Hiruzen walked out of the tower and spoke to Mai, "I had trouble with that one, thank the blond headed one for rooting him out for me. As for your question, I will retrieve little Naruto for you, he should be finishing up the second exam right now.

"Exam," Joe questioned, "you have to go through exams?"

"To be promoted, yes, you do. How each village handles them is a bit different, but for now, I hold some of the cards, if you are willing to train him here for now." Terry gave a curt nod. "Very well, you are free to use any training ground that you wish, but I will request that Jiraya watch over the training."

The agreement all but signed, the Bogard twins and Jiraya decide to greet Naruto at the second exams.

Author's Notes and Glossary:

Nothing to extravagant this time because the next chapter will be a time skip to the Third exam. The bulk of Naruto's training chapters will take place in Southtown, which are one or two chapters away if everything goes according to plan.

The overall goal is to have Naruto compete a KOF tournament (Probably KOF Maximum Impact) in Terry's place.

Glossary:

1\. Fatal Fury is a video game series that is part of the foundation of the King of Fighters series (the other being Art of Fighting). It follows the adventures of Terry Bogard, his brother Andy Bogard and his friend Joe Higashi as they try to rid Southtown of the tyrant Geese Howard, who rules the city underground. (Think Gato from Naruto, but actually a fighter.) Every year, Geese organize the King of Fighters tournament, but one year, the Bogard brothers and Higashi enter to take down Geese, and succeeded, to a fault. Fatal Fury was adapted into an anime by director Masami Obari, which adds a couple of things to canon (though not acknowledged until the anime King of Fighters Destiny). One is that it added a motive to the three's quest to take down Geese, another is that it added a love interest for Terry who was ultimately killed by Geese, thus making Terry's quest that much more personal, finally it adds that Geese is related to Wolfgang Krauser. This story directly picks up 12 hours after Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture, the third and last of the Obari trilogy.

2\. Terry Bogard is one of the main protagonists of the Fatal Fury series. As a child, he witnessed his adopted father's murder at the hands of Geese Howard, who was quickly rising through the organization of Mr. Big. After the murder, the brothers split up, vowing to return in ten years to take down Geese. While Andy went under the tutelage of Hanzo Shiranui, Terry stayed in Southtown, training in the Hakkyoseiken style of his father. When the brothers are due to meet, Terry encountered Joe Higashi in a bar brawl at the Pao Pao Cafe. Eventually, the brothers learn from Jeff's mentor Tung Fu Rue that there was a secret technique of Terry's style that wasn't written down, and that one of the brothers would learn it. That man ended up to be Terry, who used it to defeat Geese. Six months later, Terry encounters Kim Kaphwan, a fighter from South Korea, but injures his leg in the fight, which ends up costing him as he was accosted by the Earl of Strohiem Wolfgang Krauser, who learned of Geese's defeat. Before Krauser would kill him, one of the witnesses to the fight yelled at him saying that Terry was not at 100% due to his prior injury. Krauser laughed it off, and told him to have Terry meet him in his castle in Germany. But rather than training, Terry hit the bottle enough to be thrown in jail only to be bailed out by Joe Higashi, who managed to slap enough sense into Terry to train again. His sparring partner? Andy Bogard. During the fight, Terry developed the Power Geyser technique and uses it to defeat Wolfgang Krauser once and for all. Six months later, Terry en route to Japan to see Joe fight for his championship, encounters Sulia Gaudamus, a descendant of the Gaudamus line who once ruled Rhodes Island. Her brother, Laucorn, is attempting to reunite the famed Armor of Mars, the armor that Gaudamus used to defeat Alexander the Great. Terry was sent to Antakya, Turkey while his brother Andy was sent to China under the advice of Jubei Yamada to recover parts of the armor. Separately, the brothers failed and went to Jerusalem to stop Laucorn to reuniting the armor. While the brothers failed to stop the reunification, Sulia discovered a way to defeat Laucorn, and that was through suicide. Ultimately, the armor reacted to Laucorn's defeat and it took Terry to defeat the monster behind the armor.

3\. Andy Bogard is one of the protagonists of the Fatal Fury series.

4\. Joe Higashi is one of the protagonists of the Fatal Fury series.

5\. If you don't know what Naruto is, then you really shouldn't be here.

6\. It is currently unknown how many Namikazes there are due to clan law on reproduction, but unofficially, Konoha knows of two.

7\. Kakashi knowing about the Namikaze's clan law is an intentional design choice. While I want to say that canon handcuffed me, I find that Rin and Obito's ultimate fate is something that will later be covered. (Hint: It won't happen quite like canon, but close)

8\. Tung Fu Rue knowing about the Elemental Nations was also an intentional design choice. The fact that the nations are closed off to most of the world except for those who knew how to get there is also a design choice. Unlike my other fan fiction that puts the Elemental Nations in the real world; I have no intentions to reveal the nations to the real world.

9\. One last Kakashi note. Kakashi's secret will be told in a bunch of flashbacks.

10\. There are three Bogard brothers (Andy, Terry and Minato) in this story because of the fact that in Fatal Fury, you are supposed to have a team of three to enter the KOF tournament.

11\. Though this is Anime based, and thus the woman in question who is already dead to be Lilly McGuire, I could open the door for Angelica (the canon love interest for Terry) to appear in some capacity. I am currently weighing my options.

12\. Sorry harem fans, the pairing is already decided for Naruto, but you will like the results.

With that, all I have to say is Excelsior.

Statistics:

Total Hits: 588

Total Reviews: 2

Average Hits: 294

Average Reviews: 1

Total Content Word Count*: 3,069

*Calculated by using word count on story content, and not any author's notes.


End file.
